Harry Potter and the Gate to the Stars
by Kyuubi08
Summary: Harry Potter is called from the Auror ranks to join the exploration of the universe as a part of the SGC. Tentative pairing is Harry/Gabrielle, although that could change
1. Prologue

Once, long ago, years before the gods came and the world was still young, the ancients walked among the human race. Acting as guides and protectors to the people, they helped them to shape their culture. Cave dwellers became nomads, nomads became hunters, and after a time, they became farmers.

But the time of the ancients was not to last the rest of the planets days. Although they had long lives and controlled mystic powers, their people were slowly being wiped out. A new people were slowly coming to the planet, and instead of shapers and guides, they ruled over them with an iron fist, as gods.

The ancients feared these people. While they did control mystical powers, the powers of these so called gods was even older than they were, and far deadlier. Fearing that they had no other options available to them, they came with a plan to integrate into the people that they protected. The ancients slowly began to integrate into their people, and the first of their offspring was born.

He was human, but at the same time he was one of the ancients. At a young age he displayed the same powers as his fathers did. However, it was far stronger than that of his fathers. And with that, the lives of the ancients slowly faded from the world, the last of the bloodline now living on in plain site as the very people that they protected.

After years of rule under the gods, a man from the bloodline of the ancients by the name of Solomon, helped the people banish the gods and to seal their gate, hopefully for all of time.

Thousands of years soon passed, and the names of the ancients slowly faded into myths and legends, eventhough their bloodline still continued, however went untrained. This continued until the middle of the dark ages, where four magical people created one of the first schools to come to train those of magical birth.

Since the creatrion of the school, many have risen to great prominence and power. Eventhough these people kept themselves separate from those that had no powers or had lost them over time, their names were still mentioned. The great wizard Merlin was one such, with the aid he granted Arthur Pendragon in the creation of Camelot and peace that Camelot enjoyed.

As the times changed, slowly approaching another turn of the millennia, three prominent wizards emerged into being. Two being beings that embodied everything that the ancients offered, while the other being everything that they stood against. With the fall of one of the light wizards, the world slowly began to sink into darkness while the last white wizard made moves to end the life of the scourge that threatened the land.

The white wizard went bravely, and even faced death itself, but he emerged victorious; the body of his foe laying at his feet. And thus, with th scourge known by many, but were too afraid to say his name, dead, they slowly emerged into a world that was more accepting. And as the years turned, the battle that was one waged thousands of years before, was threating to come the their blue planet once more.


	2. Ch1: Reassignment

**Just going to say this once. The Stargate and Harry Potter franchise are not owned by me. If they were, you can sure imagine that i would not be writing fanfiction and be in a beach house in the carribean drinking out of a coconut.**

**Chapter One: Reassignment**

The past seven years had proven to be quite alright, for Auror Captain Harry J. Potter. Since the defeat of Tom Riddle, he had done everything that he had wanted to do. After deciding to forgo completing his last and final year at Hogwarts, he decided that he had needed to take some time for himself and to travel the world, something that his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger decided to be a swell idea and joined him for the trip.

Once the trip was over, Harry was invited by the acting minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, an accelerated spot in the Auror academy. Harry thought the offer over for a week, and then gave Shacklebolt the answer that he would be there at the start of Academy come September. The training covered all the basics that Harry knew, along with going into some of the more advanced charms, spells, and curses. Harry emerged from the academy one year later at the top of his class, and was given the rank of Sergeant. Ron finished shortly after Harry did, and they were put into the same squad.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts for her last year at Hogwarts, and was the Head Girl for her final year. At the end of the year, she took the highest marks in Arithmancy and Runes, and achieved the highest NEWT score since Albus Dumbledore. She was picked up by the Department of Mysteries and was rumored to be working on some of the spells that were uncompleted by Merlin.

Harry had tried to pick things back up with Ginny, but the loss of Fred and the time apart had put too much in between the two, so they had resigned to stay close friends. Ron and Hermione had also given dating a chance, until they realized that while they were close friends, that there was no romantic spark between the two of them.

Over the course of the next six years, Harry rose in the ranks of the Aurors, soon coming into command of his own squad, with Ron as his second in command. His entire time as leader of his unit, he never once failed a mission and never lost a single man in a takedown.

**The Office of the Minister 9:32 am **

Harry sat in the waiting room of Kingsley's office, waiting for him to return from a meeting with the Prime Minister. He fidgeted in his chair nervously, as he looked at the slightly scratched watch on his wrist. Shacklebolt was late. _It must be a matter of great importance for him to be late to this meeting, _Harry thought.

He heard the intercom in the office click, and he heard, "Jane, can you please send Captain Potter in please." Harry stood, and entered Shacklebolt's office.

Kingsley Shacklebolt glanced up from a paper that he was reading on his desk. "Hey Harry. Please, have a seat." Harry walked to one of the armchairs that were in front of the desk and had a seat.

After examining the paper in front of him a few times, Shacklebolt laid the paper down and sighed. "Harry, I just came from a meeting with the Prime Minister. He has been contact with the American President and their Secretary of Magical relations about borrowing one of our operatives. Primarily, you."

Harry blinked. "Why me, if I might ask Kingsley?"

Kingsley smiled slightly. "Harry, since you became a squad leader, how many successful missions have you led? How many Dark Lord wannabes and actual dark lords have you stopped? Who has the highest catch record for catching all missing Death Eaters? That is the reason why they want you.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I am intrigued at what they want you for. I've been searching for any type of mention of this assignment and I've been unable to find anything to find anything out. All I know is that you're allowed to pick one person from your squad, and then you and that person are to be reassigned to Cheyenne Airforce base in Colorado. There you are to create and lead a team to do whatever type of missions that are assigned to you by the acting commander, General Hammond. You are to take commands only by him and no one else. Any questions?"

Harry sighed. "Understood Minister. Would you like me to inform Ron or are you going to tell him yourself?"

Shacklebolt smiled. "He's already outside waiting for the briefing." Harry blinked and then chuckled. "Captain Potter, you are to depart for America in two weeks time. We are setting you and Mr. Weasley up with a flat in the town of Colorado Springs. You will be spending most of your time on base, especially when you are on call, but when you have time off you are allowed to leave the base. Dismissed"

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

Harry was putting the last few things into boxes when he heard a tapping on the door. Looking up, he saw Hermione standing at the door.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" He asked the brunette.

"Just checking to see if you need any help? Ron just finished packing up and I just came to see if you needed any help as well."

Harry smiled at his long time friend. "Same with me Hermione. I just packed the last box. All that's left is to shrink the box and we're good to go to the International Floo."

Hermione nodded, and then she threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Harry blinked in surprise, and then wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Harry, I'm going to miss you and Ron terribly. This is the first adventure that you two are going on without me, and I hate that I can't go as much as I want to go with you both."

"I know. Whatever are we going to do without you to make sure that Ron and I are going to do our dirty laundry?" Hermione chuckled at that. "Look, we gotta go, or else we're going to be late. But I promise to call you as soon as we arrive and settle in, ok?"

Hermione nodded, and then slowly let go of Harry. Harry shrunk the last box, and placed in his knapsack, and then walked down stairs where Ron was already waiting by the Floo. "Ready to go mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, gave Hermione one last hug, then walked through the Floo, ready for the next adventure that was his life.

**Cheyenne Air Force Base, Colorado**

Harry and Ron sat in the briefing room of the base, waiting for General Hammond to finish up a report to the American president. When they had arrived at the base, they were shocked at just the amount of security that was at the entrance of the base, but as well as in the base.

They heard a click come out of the general's office as the phone was hung up, and then the general entered the briefing room. The general was a bad man that looked as if he was in his fifties or sixties. He sat down at the head of the table and then took a deep breath.

"I would like to welcome you boys to Stargate Command. Now, I was informed by the president that you were only told of where to come and not much else. Well, I'm here to change all that. About eighty some years ago, an archaeological team dug up something that was buried and sealed in Giza, Egypt. It was a giant ring, one with thirty nine symbols along the outer ring.

"For years, we were unable to decipher the seal that game with the device. However, about a year or so ago, an archaeologist, Daniel Jackson, discovered that they were not ancient Egyptian, but they were star constellations. Now the ring had a whole new meaning. It was a gate, one that takes you to other worlds.

"The team that we sent through had a few discoveries, both very important to the continuation of this planet. The first is that we found people that were indigenous to this planet. The second was the people that took them away from here. A few weeks ago, the Stargate activated, coming in not from Abydos, but from some other world. They killed the guards that were breaking there and took the only woman that was with them. The same happened to Abydos, taking the wife and brother-in-law of the only person to stay behind, Daniel.

"We discovered that there is more than one gate, going to different planets. And that we are just small fish in a whole big pond. These beings, called the Goa'uld, are a parasitic creature that has decided that we are the best type of host. They have been around for thousands of years, and have been worshipped not only here, but on other planets, as gods. Our people wiped out one, and you might recognize the name of one. Ra."

Hammond took a breath, and looked at the two in front of him. He smiled gently at the looks of shock on their faces. Finally, Harry spoke up, "So I'm guessing that we are here to stop the Goa'uld, sir?"

"No. Primarily, we are explorers. Looking for anything new that could help our people develop further. Technology, medicine, or in your case, new spells, are all things that we would love to get our hands on. This brings us to the next issue. You are the only people that are on this base that can use magic, and I do not like that one bit.

"What I am proposing is that you and W.O. Weasley pick your own team, and anyone that could be of benefit to the SGC. We have the best in many fields, from medicine, anthropology, all the way to archaeology. I don't have the faintest idea of the items that your people would find useful, so I leave it up to you two. Any questions?"

Harry sat for awhile, mulling over everything that had just been fed to them. "No sir general. We'll try to get you a list by the end of the day, with the only request being that we can tell the members of our team ourselves. Is that agreeable?"

The general nodded. "That is it is Corporal. I will expect the list on my desk by the end of the day. Dismissed."

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Harry and Ron sat at the kitchen table of their flat, a piece of parchment and a quill sitting in front of them. They had just spent a half hour unpacking the boxes with magic, and had finally sat down to get their team taken care of.

"No matter how you look at it, we got to include Hermione in this list," Harry said. "She just got her mastery in Runes, and she's had the Mastery in Arithmancy since she graduated Hogwarts."

"Easily mate. And it also would be nice for her to be in this adventure. Only seems right. And with the possibility of us seeing any type of action, we all know that she would be right handy in a firefight. And she has received training by the Department of Mysteries, so who knows what that entails."

Harry nodded, and put a check next to Hermione's name. "Well, we should also include Neville. Different planets, different plants; he should be in his glory with all that we should come up with. And especially since he kinda fought like hell in against the Death Eaters."

"What is Neville doing these days anyway? I haven't had a chance to talk to him since the class reunion two years ago," Ron asked.

Harry frowned in deep thought. "Last I heard, he was working on cataloguing new species that were found in the Amazon. The last owl he sent had him sound like it was interesting, but he needed a bit of excitement in his life. Sounds like this is going to be right up his alley. Ron, I think we might want to bring a field healer with us, but I don't know of anyone that has received that sort of training."

Ron thought for a few minutes. "I think I heard Fleur talking about Gabrielle right before we left for America. Said she went through Healing at Beauxbaton's, and then she was handpicked for by the French Auror team. I'm not sure of how good she is at dueling, but Fleur swears she's one of the best people to patch you up to keep going. It couldn't hurt to at least check up on her."

"Alright Ron. I'll put Gabrielle on the list, but this is going to need to be approved by the French ministry. I doubt the Jeàn Delacour would appreciate us picking up his little girl for some American project without it going through the proper channels. Right, that should be it for the list; I'm going to go to deliver this to General Hammond. Takeout tonight?"

Ron nodded. "I'm bushed, and I don't feel like cooking. I'll go get us Chinese or something."

Harry nodded at his friend, and stepped out the door.

**Not quite done yet, but nearly there…I got to go to work soon, so hopefully I can have this chapter finished by tomorrow. Im not sure of some of the spellings, but im open to being corrected. **


End file.
